A vehicle is equipped with a power source for generating power such as an engine and is also equipped with a powertrain composed of a series of parts for transmitting power from the power source to wheels.
A powertrain may generally include a clutch and a transmission and is an important part in terms of the performance and design of a vehicle.
In particular, the shape of a powertrain or the space and position occupied by a powertrain has a large influence on the design of a vehicle as an important matter, in regard to designing a vehicle, to reduce the overall length of powertrain and develop an efficient structure.
The description provided above as a related art of the present disclosure is only for helping understanding the background of the present disclosure and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.